Kanashiki Amefuri / Adam to Eve no Dilemma
from album ⑧ Queen of J-POP' ---- '''Release Date' July 10, 2013 Genre J-Pop Format CD Single, CD+DVD Recorded 2013 Label Producer Tsunku ---- ℃-ute Singles Chronology ---- Previous: Crazy Kanzen na Otona 21st Single (2013) Next: Tokai no Hitorigurashi / Aitte Motto Zanshin 23rd Single (2013)]] Kanashiki Amefuri/Adam to Eve no Dilemma (悲しき雨降り/アダムとイブのジレンマ; Sad Rainfall/Adam and Eve's Dilemma) is ℃-ute's 22nd single, as well as their first double A-side single. It was released on July 10, 2013 in 6 editions: 2 regular and 4 limited editions. Tracklist Regular Edition A #Kanashiki Amefuri #Adam to Eve no Dilemma #Dare ni mo Naisho no Koi Shiteiru no (誰にも内緒の恋しているの; I'm Secretly in Love) #Kanashiki Amefuri (Instrumental) #Adam to Eve no Dilemma (instrumental) Regular Edition B #Kanashiki Amefuri #Adam to Eve no Dilemma #Attakai Ude de Tsutsunde (あったかい腕で包んで; Hold Me in Your Warm Arms) #Kanashiki Amefuri (Instrumental) #Adam to Eve no Dilemma (Instrumental) Limited Edition A CD #Kanashiki Amefuri #Adam to Eve no Dilemma #Dare ni mo Naisho no Koi Shiteiru no #Kanashiki Amefuri (Instrumental) #Adam to Eve no Dilemma (Instrumental) DVD #Kanashiki Amefuri (Music Video) #Kanashiki Amefuri (Dance Shot Ver.) Limited Edition B CD #Kanashiki Amefuri #Adam to Eve no Dilemma #Dare ni mo Naisho no Koi Shiteiru no #Kanashiki Amefuri (Instrumental) #Adam to Eve no Dilemma (Instrumental) DVD #Adam to Eve no Dilemma (Music Video) #Adam to Eve no Dilemma (Dance Shot Ver.) Limited Edition C CD #Kanashiki Amefuri #Adam to Eve no Dilemma #Dare ni mo Naisho no Koi Shiteiru no #Kanashiki Amefuri (Instrumental) #Adam to Eve no Dilemma (Instrumental) DVD #Kanashiki Amefuri (Close-Up Ver.) #Adam to Eve no Dilemma (Close-Up Ver.) #Kanashiki Amefuri (Another Edition) #Adam to Even no Dilemma (Special Comment Video) Limited Edition D #Kanashiki Amefuri #Adam to Eve no Dilemma #Attakai Ude de Tsutsunde #Kanashiki Amefuri (Instrumental) #Adam to Eve no Dilemma (Instrumental) Event V "Kanashiki Amefuri" #Kanashiki Amefuri (Yajima Maimi Solo Ver.) #Kanashiki Amefuri (Nakajima Saki Solo Ver.) #Kanashiki Amefuri (Suzuki Airi Solo Ver.) #Kanashiki Amefuri (Okai Chisato Solo Ver.) #Kanashiki Amefuri (Hagiwara Mai Solo Ver.) #Making Of (メイキング映像) Event V "Adam to Eve no Dilemma" #Adam to Eve no Dilemma (Yajima Maimi Solo Ver.) #Adam to Eve no Dilemma (Nakajima Saki Solo Ver.) #Adam to Eve no Dilemma (Suzuki Airi Solo Ver.) #Adam to Eve no Dilemma (Okai Chisato Solo Ver.) #Adam to Eve no Dilemma (Hagiwara Mai Solo Ver.) #Making of (メイキング映像) Featured Members *Yajima Maimi *Nakajima Saki *Suzuki Airi *Okai Chisato *Hagiwara Mai TV Performances *2013.06.15 Lucky!! *2013.07.03 IDOL REVUE MUSiC×iD *2013.07.18 Music Japan *2013.08.21 Odaiba Gasshuukoku Mezamashi Live 2013 Concert Performances #Kanashiki Amefuri #*℃-ute Concert Tour 2013 Haru ~Treasure Box~ #*Hello! Project 2013 SUMMER COOL HELLO! ~Sorezore!~ #*℃-ute Cutie Circuit ~Voyage à Paris~ #*℃-ute Budokan Concert 2013 "Queen of J-POP ~Tadori Tsuita Onna Senshi~" #Adam to Eve no Dilemma #*Hello! Project Yaon Premium Live ~Soto Fest~ #*℃-ute Cutie Circuit ~Voyage à Paris~ #*Hello! Project 2013 SUMMER COOL HELLO! ~Mazekoze~ #*℃-ute Budokan Concert 2013 "Queen of J-POP ~Tadori Tsuita Onna Senshi~" # Darenimo Naisho no Koishiteru Iru #*℃-ute Concert Tour 2013 Haru ~Treasure Box~ #*℃-ute Cutie Circuit ~Voyage à Paris~ #Attakai Ude de Tsutsunde #*TBA Song Information ;Kanashiki Amefuri *Lyrics & Music: Tsunku *Arrangement: Okubo Kaoru **Main Vocals: Suzuki Airi, Yajima Maimi, and Okai Chisato **Minor Vocals: Nakajima Saki and Hagiwara Mai ;Adam to Eve no Dilemma *Lyrics & Music: Tsunku *Arrangement: Egami Kotaro *Vocals: **Main Vocals: Okai Chisato, Hagiwara Mai, and Suzuki Airi **Minor Vocals: Yajima Maimi and Nakajima Saki ;Dare ni mo Naisho Koi Shiteiru no *Lyrics & Music: Tsunku *Arrangement: Takumi Masanori **Main Vocals: Suzuki Airi, Yajima Maimi, Hagiwara Mai, and Nakajima Saki **Minor Vocal: Okai Chisato ;Attakai Ude de Tsutsunde *Lyrics & Music: Tsunku *Arrangement: Kouno Shin *Main Vocals: Suzuki Airi, Okai Chisato, and Yajima Maimi *Minor Vocals: Nakajima Saki and Hagiwara Mai Trivia *This single was announced at Hello! Project Yaon Premium Live ~Soto Fest~. *This is ℃-ute's first double A-side. *The MV for Kanashiki Amefuri was revealed in June 19th's episode of Hello! Station, being presented by Berryz Koubou's Tokunaga Chinami. *The single sold 40,059 copies on its first day, making it ℃-ute's highest selling first day until Tokai no Hitorigurashi / Aitte Motto Zanshin. *This single was ℃-ute's highest selling first week, until Tokai no Hitorigurashi / Aitte Motto Zanshin. *This was also currently ℃-ute's highest selling single, as well as their first single to sell over 60,000 copies until Tokai no Hitogurashi/Aitte Motto Zanshin *This is currently the highest selling Hello! Project Kids single, surpassing Chou HAPPY SONG. Oricon Chart Positions Total Reported Sales: 64,080 Videos File:℃-ute Kanashiki Amefuri (Dance Shot Ver.)|Kanashiki Amefuri (Dance Shot Ver.) File:℃-ute 『アダムとイブのジレンマ』 (Dance Shot Ver.)|Adam to Eve no Dilemma (Dance Shot Ver.) External Links *Discography: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net *Wikipedia: Japanese, English *Lyrics: Kanashiki Amefuri, Adam to Eve no Dilemma, Darenimo Naisho no Koishiteiru no, Attakai Ude de Tsutsunde it:Kanashiki Amefuri/Adam to Eve no Dilemma Category:2013 Singles Category:2013 Releases Category:C-ute Singles Category:5 Members Line-Up Category:2013 DVDs Category:C-ute DVDs Category:Double A-Side Single Category:Highest Selling Single